Beast Swordsman Lance
|Image = |Kanji Title = 獣剣の男ランス |Romaji Title = Densetsu no Kajiya Musika |English Dub Title= Release the Beasts, Part 2 |Air Date = November 3, 2001 |English Air Date = June 26, 2004 |Episode = 4 |Arc = Lance arc |Manga = |Opening Song = Butterfly Kiss, Rave-olution |Ending Song = Kohaku No Yurikago, The Power of Destiny |Previous Episode = Release the Beasts, Part 1 |Next Episode = Release the Beasts, Part 3 }} Release the Beasts, Part 2, (獣剣の男ランス, Legendary Blacksmith Musica (Densetsu no Kajiya Musika)), is the 4th in the Rave Master anime series. Lance captures Elie who tells Musica to inform Haru about Lance's "deadline." Around the same time, Haru explains to Galein how he met Shiba. Summary Haru tells Musica to look for Elie while he heads over to Musica. Meanwhile, Lance punishes Bis and decides to do things himself when his henchmen reports to him about Elie's location. At the weapon shop, Elie ask for a change in her weapon since it can only do one shot instead of multiple rounds. Lance captures Elie and tells Musica to inform the Rave Master that he has two hours until 5PM or the girl gets killed. Lance attacks Musica. Later, Haru shares with Shiba about how he met Shiba. On Garage Island, Haru goes off to find Plue after leaving Cattleya and the house sun. When Haru finds Plue, Shiba finds Haru and Plue. Shiba explains he has been searching for Plue for 50 years and that he needs Plue to save the world and to fix his mistake. That mistake is to destroy all the Dark Bring that scatters from Mother Sinclair during the Over Drive 50 years ago. Plue's body lays lifeless and soars to the sky. Plue and the Rave stones scatter as well. Shiba tells Haru that Plue is the Rave bearer and that he can find the Rave stones. Musica has difficulty with Lance's Beast Sword and retreats into the alley. He remembers what Lance told him about his deadline. Lance tells Musica to bring the Rave Master by 5PM or Elie gets killed. Musica decides to take on Lanca again, but Plue tells Musica to get Haru. Meanwhile, Haru shares with Galein on how he obtained the Ten Commandments. In the flashback, Haru fights Feber who has followed Shiba. Feber demands Shiba for his Rave stone. He aims his gun at Shiba whose Rave stone does not work. Shiba gets shot, and Haru grabs the Rave stone. He delivers an explosive punch that knocks out Feber. Shiba explains to Haru that he is the next Rave Master and that he has to save the world. Back in the present, Musica barges in and delivers Lance's message to Haru. The name Lance reminds Galein of his past when Lance murdered his entire family. When Haru is about to leave, Galein asks him to fix his sword in one hour because the idea of Haru fighting with a broken sword is ridiculous. He vows that he will make the best sword since 15 years. Characters In Order of Appearance *Haru Glory *Hamrio Musica *Elie *Plue *Galein Musica *Lance *Shiba *Cattleya Glory *Feber Fights *Hamrio Musica vs Lance Weapons and Abilities Used *Hand to Hand Combat Dark Bring *Beast Sword *Full Metal Category:Anime Episodes